Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room
Disneyland= |-| Magic Kingdom= |-| Tokyo Disneyland= *Mesdames et Messieurs, venez avec nous dans un monde de chansons joyeuses et de miracles merveilleux: La salle de tiki enchantée de Disney. Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room est une attraction des parcs de Disneyland, Magic Kingdom (où elle s'appelait à l'origine Tropical Serenade), qui a également fonctionné à Tokyo Disneyland de 1983 à 1999, mais où se trouve maintenant The Enchanted Tiki Room : Stitch présente Aloha e Komo Mai !) Histoire Ouvert le 23 juin 1963 à Disneyland, l'Enchanted Tiki Room, en terme d'innovation technologique, est la première attraction à y inclure des Audios-Animatroniques, un invention brevetée par WED Enterprises. Le premier sponsor commercial de l'attraction fut United Airlines, mais le sponsoring passa bientôt à Hawaii's Dole Food Company qui reste le sponsor à ce jour. L'attraction était en fait, au début, séparée de Disneyland dans le fait que Walt Disney en était personnellement propriétaire par l'intermédiaire de sa propre société, WED Enterprises, au lieu du reste de Disneyland, qui était, et est toujours, la propriété de la Walt Disney Company (alors Walt Disney Productions). À l'origine, le spectacle devait être un restaurant mettant en vedette des oiseaux audio-animatroniques qui faisaient la sérénade des invités pendant qu'ils mangeaient et buvaient. Des témoignages de la conception originale peuvent être vus dans les toilettes situées sur le lanai juste à l'extérieur de l'entrée de l'exposition elle-même ainsi que dans la "Fontaine Magique" centrale, à l'origine destinée à être un bar à café. Une cuisine commerciale, actuellement inutilisée et hors de vue des invités, servait autrefois la défunte terrasse tahitienne et aurait également servi la salle Tiki. Puisque les ordinateurs ont joué un rôle central dans l'attraction depuis sa création, la salle Enchanted Tiki de Walt Disney a également été le premier bâtiment entièrement climatisé de Disneyland. L'attraction s'est ouverte à une époque où tout ce qui était polynésien était populaire et a connu un succès immédiat. Il abrite un spectacle musical sur le thème hawaïen "animé" par quatre perroquets vivants dont le plumage correspond à celui du drapeau de leur pays d'origine. *'José': Perroquet rouge, blanc et vert et parle avec un accent mexicain, doublé par Wally Boag *'Michael': Perroquet blanc et vert avec un accent irlandais, doublé par Fulton Burley *'Pierre': Perroquet bleu, blanc et rouge, et a un accent français doublé par d'Ernie Newton *'Fritz': Perroquet rouge, noir et blanc a un accent allemand, doublé par Thurl Ravenscroft, qui double aussi le dieu Hawaïen "Tangaroa" près de l'entrée du site. Les principaux oiseaux ont changé de couleur au fil des ans. En 1965, les quatre oiseaux hôtes avaient un plumage presque identique de blanc, vert, jaune et bleu. Les quatre perroquets, ainsi que tous les autres oiseaux, sont recouverts de vraies plumes, à l'exception du plumage de la poitrine. Les coffres sont recouverts de cachemire tissé sur mesure, ce qui permet aux personnages de "respirer" d'une manière réaliste. Le choix est venu tout à fait par accident ; lors d'une réunion de planification, Harriet Burns a remarqué un pull en cachemire que Walt Disney portait et qui bougeait aux coudes exactement comme les ingénieurs l'avaient prévu. La technologie était si innovante selon les normes de 1963 qu'un oiseau parlant audio-animatronique, autrefois situé près de la passerelle pour attirer les visiteurs à l'intérieur, a provoqué d'énormes embouteillages de visiteurs essayant d'en apercevoir un. En attendant le début du spectacle, les visiteurs sont séduits par les chansons de l'album Steel Guitar Magic - Hawaiian Style, qui se trouve à l'extérieur dans une zone de lanai. Les dieux hawaïens sont également représentés autour du périmètre du lanai et chacun a une histoire à raconter via Audio-Animatroniques. Un bref documentaire sur l'histoire de l'ananas est également présenté. L'histoire, filmée au début des années 1960 et mise à jour à la fin avec une présentation Macromedia Flash d'un défilé de produits Dole, est projetée sur un écran de rétroprojection à l'arrière du toit du snack bar Dole à l'entrée du lanai. Mis à part le retrait d'un numéro musical mineur sur le "Barcarolle" de l'opéra de Jacques Offenbach, Tales of Hoffmann, le retrait d'un couplet de In The Tiki Room et une ouverture sifflée de Let's All Sing Like The Birdies Sing qui comprenait l'introduction par José de la chanson comme "hymne national" du Tiki Room, le spectacle est resté le même depuis sa création en 1963 et on peut dire que c'est en ce sens daté. Un chœur de Let's All Sing Like The Birdies Sing fait chanter José comme Bing Crosby, Fritz chantant d'une voix graveleuse comme celle de Louis Armstrong et Pierre qui chante comme Maurice Chevalier. Pourtant, l'attraction demeure l'une des plus populaires du parc. Le manège a rouvert ses portes en mars 2005, après sept mois de travaux de rénovation commandés par la nouvelle direction de Disneyland dans le but de redonner au parc sa gloire d'antan pour son plus heureux retour sur Terre. Auparavant, la direction du parc avait laissé tomber les normes dans tout le parc (et même dans toute la station) ; des plumes tombaient régulièrement des l'Audio-Animatroniques, le toit de chaume de l'édifice se brisait en plein jour, et les mouvements des Audio-Animatroniques étaient bruyants et lents. Après la rénovation, la quasi-totalité du spectacle et de l'intrigue d'origine a été conservée, mais avec une piste audio remastérisée numériquement mixée par la même personne qui a remastérise les sons de Disneyland pour un set commémoratif spécial anniversaire d'or. L'attraction a également reçu un nouveau système de sonorisation à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et une toute nouvelle Audio-Animatronique ; ils sont identiques aux précédents, mais avec un équipement de pointe à l'intérieur. Les mises à jour technologiques ont permis à Walt Disney Imagineering de créer un spectacle répondant aux attentes accrues du public du XXe siècle tout en conservant les éléments de la présentation classique. Magic Kingdom L'enchanted Tiki Room ouvra ses portes en même temps que le parc de Floride le 1er octobre 1971, dans le cadre d'un complexe connu sous le nom de Pavillon du soleil, qui comprenait le Pavillon du soleil et la Terrasse de l'arbre du soleil (qui changerait de site en 2015 avec les rafraîchissements Aloha Isle). Ici, il s'intitulera Tropical Serenade et comprendra un autre pré-spectacle mettant en vedette deux toucans nommés Clyde et Claude, dont les voix sont celles de Dallas McKennon et Sebastian Cabot. Après s'être présentés, ils ont commencé à raconter comment ils ont trouvé le Pavillon Soleil et la Salle Tiki à l'intérieur lorsqu'ils se sont échappés de divers animaux sur Jungle Cruise. Un membre de la distribution arrêta leur histoire pour leur dire que le spectacle à l'intérieur était sur le point de commencer et les invités entrèrent dans la salle qui est une copie du spectacle de Disneyland. Ce modèle a été utilisé pour l'Enchanted Tiki Room de Tokyo Disneyland. Cependant, dans les années 1990, l'affluence en chute libre, souvent due au départ de personnes pendant la séquence d'Offenbach, a conduit à une refonte complète de l'attraction sous la forme de The Enchanted Tiki Room : New under management, et accueille ainsi les oiseaux issus des deux films qui se suivent : Iago d'Aladdin et Zazu du Roi Lion. L'ancienne version a fermé ses portes le 1er septembre 1997 et a rouvert ses portes le 5 avril 1998. L'attraction a été critiquée pour ses faibles tentatives d'être branché et pertinent et dû au cynisme général de l'inclusion d'Iago, mais l'attraction ne sera pas modifiée avant 2011 quand un incendie a éclaté dans le grenier de l'attraction. L'attraction retrouva sa version de l'original, découpée pour le rythme et n'incluant pas la fontaine enchantée, qui a été retirée pour la version Under New Management et ouverte le 14 août. Le pré-spectacle original ferait également un retour, avec les voix de McKennon et Cabot restaurées. Tokyo Disneyland L'Enchanted Tiki Room de Tokyo Disneyland est un mélange d'éléments de ses deux homologues américains, reprenant l'extérieur et le pré-spectacle de la version de Magic Kingdom, mais présentant également la plupart des sculptures divines Tiki de Disneyland. La version Tokyo Disneyland de la Salle Tiki ferait également l'objet d'une refonte contemporaine en 1999, avec The Enchanted Tiki Room : Get the Fever ! en utilisant de nouveaux animateurs et de la musique avec une histoire de réveil des dieux Tiki endormis avec une fête. Cette version sera remplacée par The Enchanted Tiki Room : Stitch présente Aloha e Komo Mai ! le 25 juillet 2008, incorporant Stitch et la musique du film et de la série télévisée dans le spectacle. Bande Originale La chanson thématique du manège In the Tiki Room fut écrite par les Frères Sherman, qui venait tout juste d'entamer leur carrière d'auteur-compositeur interprète chez Disney. Bien qu'il s'agit de la première attraction sur laquelle ils participèrent, leur travail sera fortement apprécié pour composer It's a small world after all la chanson thématique du manège iconique des Parcs Disney It's a Small World. Il s'agit également du premier manège sur lequel George Bruns, arrangea la bande son, avant de travailler sur celle de l'attraction iconique Pirate des Caraïbes. *"The Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room" (écrit par Robert B. Sherman et Richard M. Sherman) *"Barcarolle" (composé par Jacques Offenbach, depuis retiré de l'exposition) *"Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing" (écrit par Robert Hargreaves, Stanley J. Damerell et Tolchard Evans) *"Chant de guerre hawaïen" (écrit par Leleiohoku II, Ralph Freed et Johnny Noble) *Finale - "Adieu et Aloha" *"Heigh-Ho" (avec des paroles spéciales écrites pour l'attraction) (écrit par Frank Churchill pour Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains de Walt Disney) Catégorie:Attraction Catégorie:Attraction de Disneyland Catégorie:Attraction de Magic Kingdom Catégorie:Attraction de Tokyo Disneyland Catégorie:Attraction d'Adventureland